Amour de démon
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Dante croise la route de Yué, un demi-démon portant le lourd poids de ses origines sur son corps. Perpétuellement à côtoyer la mort, le jeune homme se fiche pas mal d'être blessé et ne s'occupe nullement de lui. Le fils de Sparda va-t-il arriver à apprivoiser ce dragon miniature sans en perdre son tact légendaire ? Allez savoir...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages hormis Yué et quelques autres ne sont pas à moi.

Petit de mot de l'auteure : Voilà une histoire sur Devil May Cry... Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait d'en écrire une ! Voilà donc le fruit de mon travail, en espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Partie 1

Un jour comme les autres. Dante revenait de mission et comme d'habitude il commanda une pizza avant de jeter son long manteau écarlate sur la banquette. Trish n'était pas encore rentrée et elle ne le serait pas avant que la nuit ne soit bien avancée. Lady… Il n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis un petit moment mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. C'était une grande fille. Et comme le dit le proverbe, "pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle !". Il s'assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil de bureau et balança ses pieds sur ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux. Ses petites blessures s'étaient déjà régénérées d'elles-mêmes alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'aller prendre une douche. Non, trop la flemme.

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures***

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment et Dante ne dormait toujours pas. Allongé sur son lit qu'il n'avait même pas défait depuis quelques jours déjà, une nouvelle insomnie pointait le bout de son nez et ça le faisait chier bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Avec un soupir, le fils de Sparda se leva et quitta sa chambre, attrapant ses flingues et son manteau au passage avant de quitter l'agence. Le silence régnait dans la ville, une fois n'était pas coutume. Avec un peu de chance, pensa le demi-démon, il n'allait pas devoir se faire chier à renvoyer du menu fretin faire coucou à Satan.

La lune était pleine et une légère brise fraiche soufflait. Les lumières émises par les lampadaires tressautaient et certaines s'éteignirent sur son passage. Un bruit de conversation attira cependant son attention. Un groupe de jeunes hommes venait d'interpeller un inconnu dont le chasseur ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits. Un long et ample manteau noir dont le col était remonté jusqu'à son menton, un chapeau dissimulait également le visage de l'inconnu.

Dante se rapprocha et entendit finalement les hommes parler à l'inconnu dont il ne put toujours pas voir les traits.

- Vous ne devriez pas y aller, d'après les rumeurs, on payerait ses consommations avec sa vie plutôt qu'avec de l'argent. Ce bar est vraiment louche.

Dante haussa un sourcil. Il avait entendu les rumeurs mais apparemment ce n'était pas tellement des rumeurs si même les plus jeunes les connaissaient. L'inconnu se détourna et se rendit dans la direction du fameux bar douteux. Intrigué et au vu du fait qu'il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, il se suivit discrètement.

***Bar louche***

L'inconnu entra suivit de Dante et alla s'accouder au bar tandis que le fils de Sparda alla se terrer au fond de la salle histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda le barman à la silhouette noire.

- Rien.

La voix suave qui venait de l'inconnu envoya une décharge électrique dans l'échine de Dante, il en frissonna.

- J'ai entendu une drôle d'histoire à propos d'un bar louche où l'on payerait ses consommations avec sa vie plutôt qu'avec de l'argent.

- Désolé, jamais entendu parler. Déclara l'un des joueurs de poker présents dans la salle.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment que ça sent l'alcool ici… Mais plutôt le sang.

Dante se tendit lorsqu'il vit le joueur qui avait parlé se lever, des griffes remplaçant ses ongles sales.

- Les gars, ce soir c'est moi qui régale !

L'inconnu ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se jeter sur lui qu'il se déplaça à une vitesse hallucinante derrière son assaillant dont il trancha la gorge d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Dante eut juste le temps de voir une écaille briller avant que l'homme ne replaça rapidement son bras gauche dans sa manche. Les autres prirent le pari de faire comme leur camarade et se jetèrent tour à tour sur le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous été déchiquetés sans que Dante n'est eu le temps de prononcer le nom de son épée même en pensée, même le barman –qui était lui aussi un démon- y passa.

Le jeune homme était couvert de sang, enfin son manteau et son chapeau l'étaient. Sans faire attention à Dante qui n'en revenait toujours pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement, marchant même sur les cadavres. Mais cela ne sembla nullement le déranger. La porte claqua et Dante sembla se reprendre, il quitta lui aussi le bar qui empestait le sang de démon. Comment un gamin –il avait l'air bien plus jeune que lui- avait pu faire ça en même pas quelques minutes et sans utiliser d'armes quelconque ?! Lui-même avait du mal à faire ce genre de truc, préférant user de ses flingues ou de Rébellion car il n'aimait pas tellement se salir les mains contrairement à ce jeune homme que cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger.

L'inconnu avait disparut et le chasseur ne sentait plus sa présence. L'aube arrivait et le fils de Sparda rentra donc à **Devil May Cry** sans pouvoir s'empêcher de songer à l'étrange silhouette masculine vêtue de noir qu'il avait croisé ce soir-là. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait le croiser…

* * *

Moi : *_hausse un sourcil_* Alors vos avis ?

Dante : Mais c'est qui ce type ?!

Moi : Ah ! tu veux savoir, un petit curieux ?

Dante : *_goutte en mode manga derrière la tête_* Entre nous, je ne sais pas si le mot "petit" pour me désigner est approprié...

Moi : On s'en fout ! Reviews please si vous voulez la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà la suite ! Bon par contre, je vous précise que vous ne reverrez vraiment notre inconnu que dans le prochain chapitre mais passons à l'histoire ! En espérant que ça vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Partie 2

Trish et Dante venaient de terminer de remplir le contrat et l'homme semblait un peu ailleurs selon la blonde qui commençait à s'inquiéter-intérieurement évidemment- de ces yeux qui se perdait dans le vague ou des regards que son collègue jetait souvent autour de lui. Pourtant, elle ne posait aucune question, Dante n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait confiance en elle, oui mais pas au point de lui parler de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

L'homme à la chevelure d'argent était un solitaire depuis l'enfance, la perte de sa mère et la disparition de son jumeau n'avaient fait qu'amplifier ce trait de caractère déjà bien ancré en lui depuis le départ. Dante était ce que la femme de foudre qualifierait de loup solitaire en puissance. Bien qu'il accepte sa présence et celle de Lady mais sinon, il ne blairait personne. Pas d'être humain en tout cas mais bon…

L'inconnu n'était pas encore réapparu mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Un autre pourri ayant la folie des grandeurs avait eu la bonne idée d'invoquer un démon supérieur en plein centre de la ville. Dante et Trish s'y rendirent rapidement et furent rejoints par Lady en cours de route. Le trio se trouva donc rapidement face à un immense bestiau assez costaud et de type dragon. La bête avait le corps couvert d'une armure d'écailles que rien ne pouvait traverser.

Nos deux chasseurs furent vite en difficulté contre cette bête apparentée aux dragons démons. Alors que Dante s'était résolu à faire appel à Rébellion, l'inconnu en vêtu de noir apparus à la jointure du cou et des épaules de la bête qui chercha alors à se débarrasser de l'opportun de toutes les manières possibles… l'inconnu tendit le bras et la manche du manteau glissa vers le biceps de celui-ci dévoilant un bras de forme humanoïde couvert d'écailles et de piques acérés à l'image du dos d'un dragon.

Bien que les chasseurs ne purent en voir la couleur, ils virent cette main griffue s'enfoncer dans la chair du monstre entre ses écailles qui se trouvaient être plus vulnérables à ce niveau du corps du monstre. Le démon dragon hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol pavé, son sang se répandit rapidement alors que la vie quittait ses yeux écarlates. Dante et Trish se reprirent et virent l'inconnu qui les avaient bien aidés, disparaitre dans les ombres de la nuit encore haute.

***Ellipse de plusieurs heures***

Trish voulait absolument savoir qui était ce mec- d'après son intuition féminine c'était un mec- qui les avaient aidés, elle entama donc des recherches qui se révélèrent infructueuses. Avec un soupir, Dante se résolu à lui donner la piste des orphelinats. Si c'était un hybride, il devait forcément avoir été dans ce genre de maison d'accueil pour enfants en attente d'un foyer. Lui-même y avait été durant quelques années… il chassa ses pensées d'un revers de la main et alla se coucher sans même assister la blonde dans ses recherches. Et ce malgré le fait que lui aussi voulait savoir qui était cet inconnu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de croiser, même dans son sommeil.

***Quelque part dans le monde des Démons***

Un dragon reprit une forme humaine alors qu'il se posait dans un palais lugubre encastré dans la roche d'une falaise. Un grognement de satisfaction quitta gorge du Seigneur Dragon alors qu'il effaçait les traces de sang maculant encore ses lèvres écailleuses. Un démon de classe inférieure vient se jeter à ses pieds et se mit à marmonner des flatteries avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'un regard brûlant. Il avait encore faim et n'hésitait à le faire savoir…

- Que veux-tu ? Coupa-t-il le démon dans ses balbutiements insipides dont il n'avait que faire.

- Votre fils, mon Seigneur…

A l'évocation de l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec sa maitresse humaine, le Seigneur se figea et ses raits se durcirent. Ainsi, cette immondice était encore en vie ? Bah ce n'était pas étonnant, son sang coulait dans ses veines.

- Parles.

Le petit démon se mit alors à parler. Apparemment Yué –car tel était le nom qu'on lui avait donné- se trouvait à **Carpulet City**, la ville du chasseur Dante, fils de Sparda. Et il se portait comme un charme !

Le Seigneur des Dragons soupira et planta son laquait sans y penser à l'endroit où ce dernier se trouvait avant de repartir vers ses appartements. Sans doute lui avait-on amené quelques femelles qui pourraient le contenter pour la nuit…

Yué. Ce gosse était en vie. C'était contrariant. Les demi-démons avaient la sale habitude de se ranger auprès des humains et avaient donc par là même tendance à massacrer leurs semblables. Des chasseurs de démons, voilà ce qu'ils devenaient si on ne les tuait pas immédiatement. Il soupira. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû laisser sa maitresse lui dicter sa conduite… La femme était à l'article de la mort après son accouchement. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle lui avait seulement demandé de laisser leur enfant vivre, comme une dernière volonté. Il avait cédé. Maintenant, il le regrettait mais il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec ce gamin, qui sait ? Un sourire sinistre étira ses lèvres sur lesquelles des crocs virent se poser alors qu'il se faisait avaler par les ténèbres du couloir…

* * *

Dante : *_pète un plomb_* Non mais tu es vraiment sadique toi ! Et en plus tu me fais passer pour un incapable !

Moi : *_aura démoniaque m'entourant_* Calme-toi un peu tu veux ! Sinon ce sera toi, le soumis !

Dante : *_grosses gouttes de sueur, corbeau qui passe et pâlit d'un seul coup_* O-Ok j'ai rien dis ! J'adore ta fic !

Moi : *_pas convaincue*_ Mouais... Bon, laissez des reviews et on se retrouve dans la suite pour de sacrées révélations !


End file.
